


Admitting It

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gas Grenades, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Sarif suffered from inhaling fumes from a gas grenade, and while Jensen looks over him, things take a turn for the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting It

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited!  
> David and Jensen whump ahead, I guess.

David was lightly snoring by his ear, out like a light thanks to a well-aimed toss of a gas grenade. Adam hiked the man higher, essentially giving his boss a piggy-back ride all the way to the Chiron building. People glanced at them oddly as Jensen stalked by them, his body tense and mind racing.

_ Sure _ , he internally grouched,  _ Boss, let’s just go smartly walking up to Sarif Industries while it’s being surrounded by a crowd of angry protesters. What could possible go wrong _ ?

Had it not been for the police throwing that grenade, Adam was sure that things would’ve gotten over a hell of alot worse than it did. They were being surrounded by the protestors, and even as David parted pass them with his back held straight and no concern readable on his face, the crowd, and Adam knew that he was fighting a losing war walking out in the open like this. When people started really jeering at them, shoving Adam just to test him, the man had just barely kept his cool. But then somebody worked up enough balls to lunge at the CEO himself, almost tackling David to the ground, had it not been for Jensen’s hand diving for the stranger’s throat instead.

Nobody got hurt thankfully, as it was right around that time when the familiar clinking of metal on stone reached their ears. The green gas had cleared the crowd out, leaving many snoring on the streets. 

They had gotten so close to their HQ, too. Knowing that seeing them enter now would be a liability, Jensen instead secured a grip over Sarif’s arm and took off with the crowd, knowing that it’d be easier to blend in that way.

However, he only got a good five feet away when David tripped, mumbled something and steadily became dead weight in Adam’s hold.

_ Well _ ,  _ fuck _ , Adam thought. He always forgot that not  _ everybody _ had a filtering system built into their lungs. 

Which lead him to their current predicament. Hands cradling his boss’ behind to keep him steadied and the man’s ornate hand slung over his shoulder gracelessly. The heavily augmented Jensen was easily able to hear his boss’ right hand clinking with every heavy step, the ornate metal usually so soundless in David’s control. It was soft, and oddly relaxing sound. Like the bells on a gentle wind chime. 

He pushed the door open to the lobby with his foot when he got near, sending the person behind the desk a regretful smile as he awkwardly carried his boss inside. The tension in the lobby reached a near unbearable level as Jensen managed to call down the elevator by bumping into the button with his hip. 

By the time the elevator chimed happily behind them, and Adam slunk inside, he was pretty sure that the image of David Sarif draped over his head of security was going to be branded into everyone’s eyes. 

As the cart carried them up, David mumbled something in his sleep against Adam’s neck, his breath warm and tickling behind the younger man’s ear. Jensen couldn’t make out the unintelligent mumbles, and instead focused on figuring out how the hell to actually open his apartment door without dumping David right there in the hallway like some drunken friend.

-:-

Several more awkward minutes later, and Jensen was depositing his boss gently on the couch, thanking the janitor for the help. The old man nodded and waved at them while closing the door, and Adam pinched his fingers to his brow as he let out a sigh.

_ Great _ , Jensen scowled,  _ that old geezer probably has ideas about my and my boss now. God dammit _ . 

Well… it wasn’t like the old man was  _ wrong _ . Adam and David had just agreed to keep things on the downlow. 

But still. He didn’t know if he’d be able to show his face on the streets anymore. Not now that  _ everyone _ has seen his very distinctive form cradling a very passed out David down the main streets. 

While he poured himself a helping of scotch, he contacted Pritchard.

“What is it, Jensen?” The cyber security hissed unhappily, clearly busy with other matters. 

“Uh,” Adam paused to grumble unhappily, knowing that Francis was going to have a mini-fit over their situation. “Boss tried to walk back into the building.”

“Christ, Adam, and you _let_ _him_?!” 

Jensen winced and growled, “No - well, yes, but-”

“Please tell me you’re not in the hospital.” Pritchard said lowly, his rage just barely simmering, if his tone of voice was any indication.

“No,  _ Francais _ . Have a little faith for once.” Adam growled, stomping down the steps of his apartment as he exited the kitchenette.

“My faith in humanity continues to diminish.” The hacker stated plainly before asking, “Are you guys okay, then?”

“Yeah. Boss is out.” Jensen said around a mouthful of liquor, which he swallowed down before adding, “Cops gased the streets to clear ‘em out.”

“So - you’re telling me that Mr. Sarif is…”

“Probably on cloud nine, sleeping it off. Yeah.” Jensen replied as he set his near empty glass aside and went in search of some blankets to drape over David.

He ended up coming back to the living room with half of his bedding in tow. First, he stretched the man out on the couch, settling a throw pillow beneath his graying locks. Secondly, he adjusted his favorite red blanket around David, tucking his boss in nice and tight in hopes that the man wouldn’t get feisty in his sleep and roll of the couch.

The last thing he needed was a gassed, and slightly concussed David on his hands.

While he stood there and stared at his boss, Jensen couldn’t help but to smile. He looked like a goddamned burrito like that, all snug and settled into the couch. 

“From what I can tell…” Pritchard started, fading off to grumpily mutter at his screen, “David  _ shouldn’t _ be allergic to the gas.”

“Did you just… hack into his medical records?” Adam frowned, leaning down to pick back up his glass.

“Psh, it’s only for his safety.” The man replied easily, “Besides, if he  _ was _ allergic, it could cause fluid build up in his lungs and he’d drown to death in his own phlegm.”

“That’s… mildly disturbing.” Jensen said with a sigh, tossing his spare pillow on the floor and making himself comfortable there.

“Yes, it is.” Francis paused again, which made Jensen roll his eyes irritably. “Just… stay close to him, alright? If you notice anything strange, get him to a hospital.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Adam assured before the connection went silent, and he thankfully leaned back against the couch. With his eyes unshaded, the man was able to take in his apartment clearly, glancing towards the dusty television that hardly saw any use these days. 

He grabbed at his remote, flicking the massive screen on and turning the volume down low so he’d have less of a chance of disturbing David.

The man needed some rest, and even though this wasn’t exactly the best way to go about it, it was better than nothing.

Jensen watched with augmented green eyes as Eliza spoke about the riots happening right now. He was half expecting a picture of him and David to splash up on the screen, but so far, the newsfeed was thankfully empty of any compromising pictures. 

-:-

Nearly an hour of sound snoring from David was interrupted by a rather pathetic whine, and Jensen turned around on the floor to look at the man worriedly. “Boss?” He asked quietly as he noticed David’s eyes flickering open.

The older man made a face while he looked around the apartment, and then smiled openly as he finally recognized Jensen’s worried features. “Adam,” He slurred, sounding so unlike his usual self. His hand fought with the blanket for a moment, but finally he was able to wriggle his organic hand free of the comforter in favor of reaching towards the younger man. “Adam,” He repeated, and Jensen slowly realized that his boss was… well, for lack of a better word,  _ drunk _ .

Or high.

Whatever the gas had done to him had certainly made Mr. Sarif far more… playful.

“Whoa, boss,” Jensen stammered when David’s hand clenched around the collar of his jacket and pulled.

The man gave a slight chirp, but didn’t yield in pulling Adam closer. Jensen leaned forward finally, allowing his boss to bury his face into the warmth of his trenchcoat. “Mhm, Adam.” He slurred again, his chief of security’s name the only thing he really seemed to be saying.

_ Fuck _ . Jensen frowned to himself while he glanced upwards towards the ceiling while David settled himself snuggly into the corner of his neck.  _ Why the hell is he acting like this _ ?

Adam  _ wanted _ to feel mad at his boss for charging into Sarif Industries like a dumbass, wanted to scold him and rub it in his face, and  _ instead _ \- the CEO was acting like some goddamned cat or something. 

Eventually, David’s whining fizzled out and was replaced with sound snoring again, his hand still fisted into Jensen’s coat and breathing tickling Adam’s throat. As the augmented man tried to lean back, his boss gave another little pathetic whine and snuggled closer.

So Adam was forced to stay right there, too reluctant to break free of his boss’ grasp - besides, it was kind of… cute.

Eventually though, his back started to get sore and his knees hurt, and Jensen couldn’t crane his neck enough to watch Eliza on the screen. “Boss,” He tried again, whispering carefully, “C’mon, David.”

The man squeezed him tighter and then shifted, but gave no verbal response that he’d even heard Jensen, which left his head of security pouting in an awkward position.

-:-

Roughly half an hour later, David jerked awake violently, startling Jensen out of his own half-slumber. His hand uncurled from Jensen’s collar, and instead he sat up quickly, looking around the unfamiliar apartment with fear flickering across his features. 

Jensen leaned back, watching while the panic came and went on David’s features. His blue eyes were still hazy, unfocused and most of all, terrified.

The man didn’t seem to fully realize that Jensen was there, and whenever he’d glance towards the highly augmented man, his gaze seemed to pass  _ through _ Adam.

A bit unsettled, Jensen tapped his infolink and signaled Pritchard, “That gas, does it affect everyone the same?”

“What?” The hacker’s voice was distracted, and Jensen didn’t repeat himself. Eventually though, Pritchard responded, “No, or course not. Some people sleep longer than others - and it also depends on how much you’ve inhaled.”

“What about hallucinations? Nightmares?” Jensen pressed, trying to gauge how much of the stuff he’d breathed in and filtered with David besides him.

“I… well, I’m sure the gas has unpleasant effects for some. Why?” Pritchard voice rose into dangerous territory. “Is Mr. Sarif acting strangely?”

“To put it lightly, yeah.” Adam leaned back further when David did finally seem to realize that he was there, and flinched away as if he’d been struck. “I gotta go.”

The connection went silent again, and this time Jensen filled the quietness by trying to soothe the panicked man curled up on his couch.

“Hey, boss,” He started carefully, holding his hands up to show no harm. David didn’t even seem to recognize Jensen readily. “Relax, okay? You’re at my place.” Adam paused while David tugged the blanket tighter around himself. “Do you remember what happened, David?”

The man shook his head, and Jensen was thankful that he was at least coherent enough to understand words.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Jensen had to admit, it stung to have to say this. It stung to see David looking at him with the same fear that some people did on a daily basis. 

They sat like that in silence, David’s gaze flickering over Jensen with confusion before he’d glance around his apartment. All the while Adam waited patiently, hoping that whatever it was the gas had done to him would wear off in due time.

David never verbally explained himself, and eventually ended up slipping back into a fitful slumber.

Jensen took that time to back away from the couch, making himself comfortable instead in the kitchen, where he could still watch the television and keep an eye on David from a safe distance.

He didn’t want the man to wake up again in with that same fearful look in his eyes.

-:-

Adam lifted his head away from the sink as he heard David groan from the couch, eyeing the man carefully while he shifted in the blanket. 

“David?” He ventured carefully, turning off the tap water.

The older man reached to hold his head, eyebrows pinched together in pain. “Christ,” He sighed, looking towards the sound of Adam’s voice. “My head… what… what happened?”

Jensen allowed himself to feel some careful relief as he padded gently down the stairs. “A gas grenade, boss.”

“ _ What _ ?” David groaned again, allowing his head to flop back on the pillow. It felt like he was hungover, and yet ill. The CEO blinked owlishly at Adam as the man offered him a glass of water, and only then did he realize how sore his throat felt.

“Drink this, it might help.” Jensen said softly, looking bothered about something. 

David reached out and grabbed it, his metallic fingers curling carefully around the cool glass as he brought it up to his lips. After a few hearty gulps, he set the glass aside and touched at his throat. “Thanks,” The man rasped, staring at Adam openly.

After a quick scan, Adam was happy to report that Mr. Sarif’s body seemed to have mostly cleared out the effects of the gas. Everything seemed normal, besides his boss’ blood pressure, which always ran a little high.

“Do you remember charging through the riots?” Adam asked seriously, crossing his arms like he was about to scold David.

The man sighed, resting his forearm over his curled up knees. “Uh… kind of.” David admitted sheepishly, which only made Adam frown more. “Listen, son, I’m sorry.” The CEO started, puffing up defensively. “But I can’t let them see that I’m afraid of them-”

“Are you?” Jensen rumbled unhappily, which gave Sarif pause.

“Well,” He swallowed reflexively. “No.”

“You’re lying.” His chief of security stated almost instantly, and damn that CASIE augmentation.

David sat in silence for a long while, staring hard out the windows where several helicopters passed, some carrying tanks of water to relieve the many fires on the streets.

“I’m trying to help people, Adam.” David said quietly, voice low and careful. “And until they see that - yes, I’m afraid.” Blue eyes glanced towards Adam and he sighed, “I’m afraid for the company. Our people, son. Can’t you see - they don’t care. Those Purity First members or even the Humanity Front.”

Jensen rose an unimpressed brow. “You don’t have anything to be scared of, boss.” Sarif frowned in response, and Adam felt compelled to add, “I can protect us.”

_ You made sure of that, boss. When you did this to me _ .

“Adam, I appreciate that. But I don’t… God dammit, son,” David growled, placing his ornate fingers to his face while he collected himself. 

“You don’t think so, do you?” Jensen said lowly, stepping closer despite himself. “Boss, I’ve  _ proved _ myself - time and time again.” He growled, his hands clenching at his sides. “Back then, six months ago, we weren’t prepared for that.”

David glanced at Jensen’s hands, knowing full well the power that laid within those fists, as well as the gentleness in those fingertips. “Adam, please.” He said softly, keeping his tone flat and low. “I was never going to say that. I know you can protect us, son.”

“Then what were you going to say, huh?” Jensen snapped, raising his tone angrily. “You’re not afraid of  _ them _ , are you? You’re afraid of  _ me _ .”

“No, Adam!” David snapped in return, leaning up to wrap his ornate fingers around Jensen’s wrist before the taller man could back up. He squeezed Adam’s wrist and tugged him closer, watching the man slowly step forwards uncomfortably. “Adam I… Christ,” David bowed his head while his fingertips traced over the artificial muscle in Jensen’s limb. “Sometimes, I… I wonder if it’s  _ worth _ it.” 

Admitting it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Jensen’s lips twisted into a thin, tight line. His eyes narrowed, green orbs flickering about the posture of his boss defensively. “Boss,” He started, his breath leaving him in a rush.

“No, son.” David started, “Even Hugh’s starting to doubt it. And I.. Adam, I-” His fingertips dug tightly between the grooves of Adam’s knuckles as his voice became nothing more than a pained whisper, “I know that I did you wrong.”

Jensen had been waiting for this moment. When his boss would finally get off his high horse and _admit_ _it_. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he hoped it’d be.

In fact he felt…strangely saddened.

“Maybe we’re not ready for the next step in… in these enhancements.” Sarif continued, not giving Jensen any time to come up with a rebuttal. “I’m not afraid of you, son. But I know that a great majority of  _ those _ people,” He nodded out the window pointedly, “are afraid. And I’m sorry that  _ I _ caused them to… to fear you, Adam.”

Jensen felt like he needed a nice strong drink after that one.

David dropped Adam’s hand quietly, his own fingers shaking as he glanced over the decorations on his prosthetic. “It was all just a pipe dream, son.” The older man stated helplessly, looking between his augmented arm and his organic one.

Adam stood there quietly, a burning feeling of bile lingering in the back of his throat. He couldn’t say anything to comfort the man, to comfort himself even.

He didn’t know what to say.

So he didn’t say anything.

Instead, he calmly sat down on the couch besides David, who looked up at him with a saddened expression. His expression morphed into confusion as Jensen silently wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders and pulled him close.

David pinched his tongue between his teeth to steady himself while Adam ran a cool palm up and down the expanse of his own warm back. The CEO found himself listening to the gentle breaths coming from Adam, feeling the warm pulls of air against the top of his head. Adam likewise could feel the shaky breathing coming from David against his neck, knowing that the man was struggling.

They both were.

Jensen didn’t know where this left them, but right now, all he could focus on was the present.

So that’s what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this spawned from. It was supposed to be cute and fluffy.   
> But nooooo.
> 
> Would love to hear some feedback on this. :3


End file.
